


Theory of Everything

by CupcakeChoco



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Multi, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeChoco/pseuds/CupcakeChoco
Summary: Things seemed to be getting on track with the change of scenery in a new and peaceful city. New experiences and ties to create awaited her, all this far from a past that still haunted and enjoying a peaceful life was her primary objective. At least that would be what Ivy Blackmist planned, however, her plans go down the drain when she meets three strangers whose impressive superhuman abilities guide them straight into a game of interests and power that could endanger everyone - as well as their own identity.
Relationships: Adam Davenport/Original Female Character(s), Adam Davenport/Reader, Bree Davenport/Original Female Character(s), Bree Davenport/Reader, Chase Davenport/Original Female Character(s), Chase Davenport/Reader, Donald Davenport/Tasha Davenport, Leo Dooley/Original Female Character(s), Leo Dooley/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Theory of Everything

The thick layer of dust on the old, worn-out furniture made Ivy's nose itch that almost, almost, did not cause a consecutive sneezing crisis that would provide the worst welcome reception she would have. Luckily, she had been agile enough to prevent the dust impregnated there from getting him into trouble, however, if she didn't clean it up as soon as possible, that obstacle would soon return to fulfill its purpose. Her uncles were on the lower floor, cataloging what would be used in the pile of junk and old furniture, something that would save them the trouble of buying new ones to fill the space of the house, which was very comfortable for the number of inhabitants.

She put on a mask to protect himself and started the cleaning process, thinking about what the room would look like when she finished and decorated everything with his belongings. It would be a home to start over. Despite the hasty changes, she felt that everything would finally stabilize and that her peaceful and normal life, like any teenager's, would start on the right foot, she just needed to know the terrain and make friends, something that the school would facilitate. She hoped to meet interesting people and fit in and make circumstances, not only financially beneficial, but a milestone in her high school days.

Slowly, what had previously been an opaque gray, had been filled with shades of blue, giving the walls a revitalizing look. The decor and furniture served as a perfect end to an arduous service that almost consumed her. As soon as she left, she tried to bathe to remove the dirt and paint stuck to her skin and old clothes used exclusively for the occasion. She checked the schedules he would have to follow at school, mentally preparing to perform for a bunch of strange people in which a small portion would join her group of friends.

"Honey, we ordered pizza!" heard Aunt Jodie call. "Come right before your uncle eats everything!"

Without wasting time, she got ready and ran down fearing that the game would materialize. After all, her uncle had a reputation for eating a lot, which gave him some headaches with him devouring his sweets.

When she arrived in the kitchen, she was greeted by the bright and lovely representation of a perfect family, typical of a very cliché margarine commercial. Nothing she was not used to since she was warmly accepted, not to mention specifically adopted, by her kind aunt _Jodie Lovelace_ and her husband _Emmett Lovelace_. After the death of her mother, when she was born, she ended up being welcomed by the maternal family, because she did not even know the whereabouts of her biological father who prioritized work above all, above all, of the offspring he generated. Despite the setbacks, she did not complain much about her life and conditions without the presence of her parents and had foster parents who filled this gap well.

"Look, dear" Aunt Jodie attracted your attention. "I forgot to comment on your new school..." she paused for a few seconds. "The director Perry over there is very strange, so stay away from her" she advised, handing her a slice of pizza.

"It shouldn't be too bad, Jodie." Uncle Emmett commented with good humor. "I bet you're a fun lady."

"Love... When I went to talk about the transfer of Ivy, she was fighting with one of the cooks... Wearing collant" explained with a very unusual expression of dread for her gentle features in a heart-shaped face that has already offered a vague idea of what awaited her in high school. "I hope Mission Creek High School was a good choice," she said as her husband laughed uncontrollably at his side, without any modesty to disguise the gesture.

"Don't worry, Mom," he assured confidently, ignoring his uncle's laughter. "I won't risk contacting the director, but there is something that you don't see every day. Tomorrow will be a very tumultuous day at the new school."

She enjoyed the pizza in deep thought, drawing a mental plan of how she would adapt to the completely new environment and strangers, because if everyone were as eccentric as the director, it might not be that difficult. With that idea in mind, she prepared herself psychologically for the next day full of promises.

The next morning, her uncle touched his shoulder in an act of comfort that, at first, did not understand the motivation.

"Ivy, you are about to face one of the worst phases of your life with the right to survive in the midst of a wild environment, cold, heat, hunger and crazy people" said using an exacerbated dose of drama, which works as a specialty of him and his very eccentric sense of humor. "A terrible time in which you will have to be firm, as only the strong will survive!"

"Dad, I'm just going to school," she gave an embarrassed laugh. "And don't worry, I'll be strong."

In fact, her uncle had a more theatrical feel to certain situations, however, his effort to make her laugh was genuinely adorable. Armed only with his courage and his schedule, he walked to the entrance to Mission Creek High School. Ivy had two well-designed plans and none, absolutely none, included being hit the minute she walked through the door at the first signal. She didn't know exactly what hit her - only that it was fast and powerful - but the impact knocked her down so hard that she stunned her, although, miraculously, she didn't pass out from the blow.

"It was an accident!" heard a nearby female voice.

"Did she die?" heard a second voice, this time male, whine with apprehension.

"She didn't die, she's just a little airy," replied the nervous girl. "And now, what do we do?"

"Does the big D have no memory eraser?"

"No one will do anything to me!" she stood up abruptly when heard the two people, the fright led to a chorus of screams between the three, both by her impulse and hers by their screams.

"Why are we screaming?" the girl asked.

"You scared me!" Ivy countered accusingly.

"You scared us first" the boy accused too.

"You ran over me and talked about erasing my memory!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" the boy tried to hide it, shortening the distance from the girl. "Did she see something, Bree?" He murmured.

"I can hear it, you know?" She crossed her arms, irritated.

"It was her fault!" pointed to that Bree. "I tried to stop it! I swear!"

"Leo!" Bree growled, puzzled. With a dull smile, a little nervous, she gestured to start her replication that never came. "Look ... Sorry, it was an accident. My brother has a very irritating sense of humor. He alone is a pretty irritating little thing to be honest."

"Hey!"

"I didn't understand anything, but I'm fine. Whole, I think." took a deep breath, recovering the stability of his senses. "Well, my name is Ivy."

"I'm Bree and this is the..."

"I'm Leo Dooley," he cut into a smile that made her think, for a second, that he was trying to sound charming. "Nice to meet you, Ivy"

"Thank you, I guess. Do you mind helping me?" she asked. "I'm new here and, well, I don't know where the rooms are and my aunt said to avoid contact with the director."

The two teenagers faced each other.

"It's a wise decision. And that's fine with me, it would kind of make up for the accident,” Bree agreed helpfully.

"Don't worry, the big Leo will help you" - he gave another smile obviously wanting to look more attractive. By the age difference, at most I would see him as a little brother.

At least, in a bizarre way, he got the advantage of meeting two people at the new school. However, in one thing his uncle was right, high school was wild.


End file.
